Ginta Hanabishi
Ginta Yagashi is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series, Demon's Quest by Nihiko Tohomiko. He is the bastard child of Genma Yagashi and Saiyuki Yuyuki, and younger brother to Yahiko Naraku and Homura Setsuna. As a result, Ginta was placed with a curse that he couldn't have forseen since before he was born: the genes of the Mazoku Demons passed his father and went straight to Ginta. Genma is a relative of Sanoko Yagashi, a descendant of Gilgamesh, and a full blood Mazoku. Due to the curse placed on the Yagashi family, Ginta was sealed with the cursed fate of being bestowed with continuing the Mazoku bloodline. Ginta was given a prophecy to either fulfill or eradicate based on an ancient tablet given to him by Yuliyana. Ginta makes it his sworn duty to uncover the truths of the Guardian's Prophecy, and discover the hidden roots of his heritage. To complete this goal, Ginta sets out on a journey under the tutelage of Yuliyana. Ginta is brought together in a team known as the Spirit Warriors, comprised of some of Ginta's greatest friends and rivals such as Ryoma Kazuya, Ginta's best friend, and Kai Szasazu, Ginta's arch-rival. |} Appearance Personality Character Relationships *Ryoma - Best Friend/Ally **Ryoma is Ginta's closest friend and ally. The two have quite a bit of history together, dating back to their time in school. Ryoma use to be a member of Ensuki Hirutani's gang, and bullied kids regularly. Ryoma's main target was Ginta, who was oblivious to Ryoma's intentions. Ryoma eventually challenged Ginta to a private fight behind the schoolyard. Ginta managed to defeat Ryoma, choosing to spare his reputation in the process. Due to Ginta's kindness and mercy, Ryoma re-evalutated his personality, deciding to respect Ginta, considering him a true friend from that point onward. Since then, Ryoma has gone out of his way to help Ginta in his mission to uncover the mystery behind the Guardian Prophecy. Ginta and Ryoma have a brotherly relationship, with Ryoma acting as the older brother. Ryoma has sworn to protect Ginta at all costs, willing to give up his life to help a friend in need. In return, Ginta has promised to attend university with Ryoma together. Ginta and Ryoma's friendship is so strong, either one always knows how the other is feeling, no matter how far apart they are. In the epilogue, Ryoma attends Ginta and Ukyo's wedding as Ginta's best man. *Souketsu - Friend/Rival/Ally **Initially an antagonist towards Ginta, Souketsu was introduced as Ginta's archrival at the time. He had observed Ginta's impressive win over Ryoma, the Speed Demon. As a result, he wanted Ginta's body to feast on. When Souketsu ended up kidnapping Ukyo for his meal instead, the animosity between the two increased tenfold. Ginta did everything in his power to get Ukyo back. After the desert pyramid collapsed, Souketsu swore to not only get even with Ginta for destroying his home, but promising to kill his friends as well. Ginta and Souketsu's rivalry remained this way up until Souketsu's defeat at the hands of Ginta, where he later developed a grudging respect for Ginta. Their relationship began to improve when they were forced to team up to fight Lorca Kishibu of the Dragon Riders. Ginta thanked Souketsu for helping him, returning the favor by helping Souketsu conquer his past conflict with the Rare Hunters. Ginta's fearless attitude, and utmost trust in one of his own enemy caused Souketsu to eventually have a change of heart throughout the course of the Dragon Riders ordeal, utimately leading to Souketsu reforming himself for the better, and laying his rivalry with Ginta to rest for good. From that point forward, Ginta and Souketsu's relationship has improved to the point of treating each other like brothers, with Souketsu taking *Masai - Friend/Ally *Kai - Friend/Archrival/Ally *Ukyo - Friend/Love Interest/Ally *Yuliyana - Mentor *Yahiko - Half-Brother/Friend *Homura - Half-Sister/Friend *Hinageshi - Distant Relative *Gilgamesh - Ancestor/Superior History Synopsis Sacred Fire Saga Dark Tsunami Saga Earthbound Kingdom Saga Black Fog Saga Wind Master Saga Powers and Abilities Abilities Techniques Fight Record Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Demons Category:Mazoku Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:S-Class Category:Wind Element Category:Spirit Warriors